The Promise of Life
by Yee Mun
Summary: HPDM post DMBZ Non-HPB compliant War and death go hand in hand. Harry's life has always been a war and he is no stranger to death. One student's death affects him particularly, however and chances the course of the war in ways no one could have expected
1. The Tower

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: HPDM (mentioned DMBZ) Non-HPB compliant War and death go hand in hand. Harry's life has always been a war and he is no stranger to death. One student's death affects him particularly, however and chances the course of the war in ways no one could have expected.

A/N: I just thought of this and narrated the entire beginning of the the chapter in my head before having the brilliant idea to write it down! I hope it comes out on paper has powerful as it did in my mind.

* * *

Chapter One: The Tower

"Harry wake up!" Hermione's ghostly white face was the first thing that Harry saw when he opened his eyes. Since the war was getting closer, it had been decided that Harry stop wearing glasses and have his vision corrected magically. It was too much of a hassle to wear glasses.

"What's wrong?" Harry immediately assumed the worst and jumped from his bed, wand in hand.

"Not now, help me wake Ron." Hermione ran from Harry's bed side to Ron's. She shook him in vain and Harry joined her.

"Ron, wake up!" Harry half whispered half hollered in his friends ear.

"Wha- what?" Ron mumbled and then jumped nearly off of his bed at the close proximity of his two best friends. "What's wrong?"

"Just get your wand." Hermione demanded and Ron nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and grabbing his wand. "I'll explain on the way there."

"Where?" Harry and Ron asked as they followed her out of the seventh year boy's dormitory. They followed her down the stairs that lead to the common room. Before Hermione had the chance to answer, two first years appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking curious.

"What's going on?" The smaller of the two boys asked and Hermione glared at them. The two immediately jumped out of her way.

"Don't worry about it, just head back to bed."

"But-" The second boy protested.

"As head girl, I order you to return to your dorm or I'll be forced to give you both detention for disobeying authority." The two frightened first years scrambled back to their dorms without question. Ron and Harry watched them, wide-eyed at Hermione's aggressiveness. They both sorely wished that they could follow the lead of the two young boys and run for cover.

"Hermione was that really necessary?" Harry asked as he and Ron ran to catch up with her. While they had been watching the two first years run away, Hermione had already walked (or jogged in Ron's opinion) to the Common Room door.

"We can't waste time." Hermione said as the only answer.

"Hermione, I demand you to tell us what's going on!" Harry hissed and Ron only nodded, too afraid to anger the brunette anymore. By this point the trio was standing outside of the Gryffindor Tower. Harry was facing the portrait, blocking Hermione's escape and Ron stood of to the side.

"Fine, but you need to promise me that you will not overreact and follow my lead."

"We always do!" Ron piped in and they both gave him odd looks. "I meant to the latter."

"Fine." Harry agreed and he stepped aside to let Hermione lead them throughout the castle.

"He's dead." Hermione stated bluntly when they reached the end of the hall.

"Who?" Both Harry and Ron demanded bewildered. It took all of their self control to keep with Hermione's pace and not demand that she stop and explain everything.

"Blaise Zabini."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"What do you think will happen this year?" Ron asked Harry as the two sat alone in their train compartment. "Seeing as you nearly die every year, why should this year be any different?" Ron added. Harry ignored Ron's complete lack of tact. It was the first day back to Hogwarts and Hermione was at the meeting for all Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl leaving Ron and Harry alone. (Ginny and Luna were at the meeting as Prefects and Neville had left moments before, presumably to the lavatory.)

"I'm not sure." Harry muttered while rubbing his scar with the pad of his thumb as he often did. It was constantly prickling and no one questioned him anymore. "Honestly, I'm not sure I want to know."

Before Ron could continue with the conversation, however, Hermione and Ginny returned to the compartment.

"Where's Neville and Luna?" Ron asked as he looked slightly bewildered by the strange glances that Ginny and Hermione were exchanging.

"Not sure." Hermione shrugged. All evidence that she and Ginny had been having a serious discussion was gone from both their faces. As always, Ron was curious and decided to prod.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked and Harry tore his eyes away from the window. The pain in his forehead forgotten.

"It's-" Ginny started, but stopped and looked to Hermione for advice.

"-nothing." Hermione reassured not only the two boys but herself and Ginny.

"Yeah, whatever." Ron muttered and turned away annoyed. "It's probably just a girl thing."

The compartment fell into an uneasy silence. Ron stayed annoyed while Harry took a closer look at the two girls. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what. It was obvious however that both girls wouldn't talk.

"Whatever." Harry thought, uninterested again. "I'll find out later, if it's important."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"What do you mean Blaise is dead?" Ron cried and then looked around expecting to see half asleep portraits glaring at him, but instead he found every painting in sight empty.

"Hermione, where are all the paintings?" Harry asked worried. A deep sense of dread was coming over him.

"They're where we're heading." Hermione's answer again was cryptic.

"What happened?" Ron asked leading the attention back to the sudden death of a fellow seventh year.

"Voldemort happened. He finally acted on his anger." Hermione answered grimly. The expressions of both boys darkened.

"How is Malfoy taking it?" Harry asked concerned for Draco which surprised Ron, but Hermione understood. Harry wasn't a heartless being. He knew that the death of Blaise would destroy Draco. Even he never wished something like this to happen to either of the boys.

"Not so well." Hermione responded and quickened her pace. Harry and Ron strained to keep up with her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Have you heard?" Dean Thomas asked the rest of the boys in the seventh year boys dormitory in Gryffindor Tower.

"What Mr. All Knowing Gossiper?" Seamus Finnigan teased his boyfriend.

It was the end of the first full week of Hogwarts and as usual gossip of the passed holiday flew through the school like an illness.

"I heard that Draco Malfoy started dating a bloke over holiday." Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No way!" Seamus cried. He and Dean had made a bet the year previous that Draco was at least bisexual.

If he lost, Seamus would have to act out any fantasy of Deans and vice-versa. Much to the other boy's dismay, the chosen fantasies were stated, quiet openly, while all of the boys were in the dorm and wide awake. It took Ron ages to get the mental images out of his mind.

"Yeah and not just any bloke but Blaise Zabini!" Dean cried triumphant.

Blaise was another Slytherin in their year. It was known to _everyone_ that Blaise was gay. You'd have to be _blind_ to believe otherwise. If Draco was seen as the ultimate player in the Hogwarts straight community, Blaise would be his gay counterpart. Any relationship between the two could not be serious.

But the entire school was proven wrong. Draco and Blaise were a very serious couple. By Christmas time, they were walking through the hallways hand in hand. They were never romantic in public, but it was hard to miss the loving way they looked at each other. Together, they reigned over the Slytherin house as a powerful pair.

It was around Christmas time that Harry started to have the dreams.

* * *

_"Malfoy. Is it true that __**your son**__ is dating another Wizard?" Voldemort hissed and Malfoy Sr. grimaced._

_"I'm afraid so, My Lord." Lucius bowed and silently cursed the idiocy of his son. "I tried to dissuade him from such but-"_

_"Crucio!" Voldemort cried and Malfoy Sr. fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Try harder. Kill the boy for all I care. Actually, if you don't kill the boy I'll kill Draco and the boy as punishment." Voldemort let up on the curse and glared down at Lucius._

_"Yes my Lord."_

* * *

"What do you think my dream means? Do you think it was the real thing?" Harry asked Hermione after explaining his latest dream to the bright witch. Hermione only grimaced.

"Remember when Ron was asking Ginny and I what was wrong the first day back while on the train?" Hermione asked and Harry had to think really hard before he remembered the exact moment.

"Yeah. I think so." Harry nodded and Hermione continued.

"Well Ginny and I overheard Pansy Parkinson talking with Draco and Blaise after the meeting." Harry gave Hermione an odd look and she paused in her explaination. "Extendable ears." Hermione stated, acting as if her actions were justified. "Pansy was telling them that she was told by her parents that Voldemort had found out about their relationship and wasn't happy. They both waved it off and she seemed pretty upset. If what she was saying was true, then your dream mustn't have really been a dream."

Harry took a while to soak in all the information. It made sense. Blaise never chose sides in the war and that was well known. The Malfoy family already proved that they were not quite as strong in loyalty as Voldemort had wished. When he had wanted to use Draco in a plot to get at Dumbledore, Narcissa outwardly refused. The price to save Draco's life was her own. If there was anyone in Draco's life that furthered his disloyalty, that person would have to be wiped out.

"Harry. I think you should talk to Pansy about all of this." Hermione gently prodded, taking Harry out of his thoughts.

"What? No way!" Harry exclaimed without thinking. Hermione gave him a dangerous look. "Sorry. Habit." Harry muttered. He stood and glumly walked out of the Common Room in search for Pansy. "I don't even know where to find her." Harry threw the comment over his shoulder absentmindedly as if that would make Hermione change her mind.

"Use the map." Hermione called back.

"Bugger." Harry muttered, turning around to retrieve the Marauder's Map.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"What happened?" Ron asked as they started to near the Astronomy Tower.

"Well, Voldemort found a way to imperious Blaise. I'm not sure how he got to him, but he did. Blaise and Draco were up at the Tower when he pulled his wand out on Draco. At first, he just fired curses at Draco and Draco refused to fight back, crying for Blaise to fight the curse off.

"Of course, Blaise never had to deal with being tortured by dark magic. Draco and we three have all had to endure torture by dark magic at some point. We would have had a chance to fight it off. Since he lacked any real understanding of dealing with dark magic on that level, Blaise couldn't fight it off."

"But then, how is Blaise dead? Draco didn't-"

"Hush Ron, I'm getting to that part." Hermione scolded. With a few well placed glares, Hermione continued. "As I was saying, Blaise and Draco were truly in love. That is the only explanation I can think of. Blaise was able to fight off the curse midway through an Avadra Kadavra, but instead of stopping the curse, he turned the wand on himself.

"When his dead body hit the ground, Blaise's ghost rose from it and looked the stunned Draco in the eyes. 'I was not strong enough for you, in the end. If I wasn't killed in some way, Voldemort would haunt us forever. This way is better. I will never put you in danger anymore. I love you Draco, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I brought harm to you. You deserve someone stronger. Someone who can stand up to Voldemort. Goodbye Draco. Never forget me.'

"And with that he was gone." Hermione said a tear in her eye.

"How do you know all of this?" Harry demanded.

"I was there. We were on patrol when Blaise, under the curse already, called on Draco. I thought he sounded odd so I followed them."

"So where's Draco now?" Harry asked, panic was starting to rise in him. He felt for Draco, even if they didn't see things eye to eye, he couldn't even imagine how much it would hurt to see someone you loved so much kill themselves right in front of you.

"He's at the Tower." Hermione replied annoyed.

"What's his condition?" Ron asked. Even he, who so followed the blood feud between their families, was worried.

"Well," Hermione replied testily through gritted teeth. "Last I saw him, he had his wand to his head."

"Then what are we only sprinting for?" Harry demanded and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was _trying_ to get you guys to run faster." The trio broke out into an all out run for the Tower, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Potter, are you sure this wasn't just a dream?" Pansy asked deadly serious. Harry nodded vigorously.

At first, Harry was annoyed that Pansy doubted him, but he quickly bit back his annoyance. He had to understand that his dream was serious. If he was right, then the lives of two people obviously very dear to Pansy were in grave danger.

"Fine. I Believe you." Pansy said and Harry was taken-aback.

"You do?" Harry asked and Pansy granted him a half smile.

"Well I figured you would never come to me if you weren't serious." Pansy reasoned. Harry nodded and then started to shuffle his feet awkwardly. "Well I guess I'll have to talk some sense into those two. They were planning on going to Draco's for Christmas." Harry's eyes widened at the news.

"Really?" He asked. For a reason unknown to him, fear started to seize at him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Pansy added and started to walk away. "Oh and Potter?"

"Yeah Parkinson?" Harry asked watching as the Slytherin turned to face him once more.

"Don't think for even a moment that this makes us friends or even allies."

"It never crossed my mind." Harry replied honestly.

The two parted that day never expecting to talk to each other again. Little did they know, however, that the small bond the two had formed that day would be a lifeline for not only them, but others around them in months to come.

The days until the winter holiday started to speed by and Harry's dreams returned. This time they terrified him more than the last. Draco and Blaise seemed too stubborn for their own good.

* * *

_"My Lord, the preparations are set. Draco will be bring the bastard home with him for the holidays. He'll be dead on Christmas morning." Lucius proclaimed._

_"Good. That will prove to be a fair present for Draco. It will be a reminder of his loyalties."_

* * *

"Pansy if they won't listen to you enough to call off the trip, at least make them hear you out on this. Lucius is planing to put poison in Blaise's morning tea." Harry protested urgently.

"I'll try." Pansy bit back. "I'll do what I can. Since when do you care Potter?" The question threw Harry off a bit and it took him a few minutes to consider his answer.

"They're people, too. If I could keep them from death in any way-"

"Oh, so it's you're hero complex." Pansy spat. She had thought, for a second, that Harry might have actually cared about the couple. It wouldn't have made a difference, but it might have allowed her to treat Harry more as an acquaintance than an enemy.

"Call it what ever you want." Harry glared. "But I can't live with the thought of more blood on my hands."

"Those deaths weren't on you." Pansy stated bluntly. It was the closest she came to comfort and, oddly enough, Harry was thankful for her statement.

Without another word, Pansy walked away leaving Harry to think over his real reasons for caring so much about Draco and Blaise. When he found the answer, he wished he hadn't.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The scene at the Astronomy Tower was heart-wrenching. Harry, Hermione, and Ron run up the stairs to find four others already there. The first person they noticed was Draco. The boy was paler than normal. He was shaking with tears running down his face. His wand was held to his head. By his feet lay the dead body of his boyfriend, the only person he truly loved and who truly loved him, Blaise Zabini.

Also in the room were Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson, and Minerva McGonnagal. Harry and Ron assumed that the Headmaster was yet to arrive. Pansy was pleading with Draco with tears streaming down her face. McGonnagal was trying to reason with Draco, telling him that Blaise wouldn't want him to die too. Severus looked strained and at a loss as to what to do.

Harry started forward to stand by Pansy, but something stopped him. Harry could feel a presence by the door and he spun around, finding himself face to face with the ghost of Blaise Zabini.

"The others cannot see me." The ghost said and turned to fade through the door. "Follow me, we need to talk."

"I'll be right back." Harry muttered to Hermione and Ron.

"Was he just there?" Hermione asked and Ron gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, he said that I'm the only one who would see him." Harry said, comforted that Hermione understood.

"I would expect so much. If Draco saw him now-" Hermione trailed off and then shook her head sadly. "Go to him, but come back soon." Hermione said and then turned to face the scene before her once more.

"What?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Later Ron." Hermione reassured. The two walked to Severus' side as Harry slipped back out of the Tower.

Slowly, Harry descended the steps to the very bottom and turned the corner. The first door to his left was open and Harry slipped into the room. From the outlines that Harry could make out, Harry assumed that he was in one of the many empty classrooms in Hogwarts. He quickly lit all of the candles in the room until he could see Blaise's ghost once more. Harry walked to the ghost, raising his arms as if to touch him. As expected, his hand went through the translucent body.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Blaise asked Harry after Harry assured himself that he was really talking to a ghost.

"No." Harry shook his head and relaxed into a seated position on the nearest desk.

"Of all the people in Hogwarts-no of all the people on Earth-you are the person I trust the most for this task."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

The last thing Harry expected on Christmas morning was a letter from Pansy. But that was what he found on top of his pile of Christmas gifts under the tree at the Burrow. Harry wasted no time by tearing open the letter. Any word from Pansy would only mean bad news.

* * *

_Mr. Potter,_

_By some miracle, they listened to my warnings on your request. Both boys are fine, they're back at Hogwarts for the rest of Holiday. They had a house elf try the tea before Blaise drank it. The house elf is also fine. (I'm sure Granger is pleased to hear of such.) It would seem the poison that was used is a kind that elves have a natural resistance to._

_Under the tray which the tea arrived on was a note that said: "The happiest of Christmases to you. the Dark Lord Voldemort"_

_Needless to say, Draco is furious, but thankful that he was warned. He would thank you himself, but I'm afraid he was not shocked enough to forget his pride. From me, at least, you have my thanks and gratitude._

_Pansy Parkinson_

_P.S. This still does not make us friends or allies, don't forget that._

* * *

Harry couldn't help but smile after reading the letter. He passed it to Hermione and Ron after reading it twice. Both looked relieved that no one was hurt and the rest of Christmas was spent in jovial moods.

It wasn't until their return to Hogwarts that the trio learned that Lucius Malfoy was killed by Voldemort for his failure. To the few that knew of Lucius' failure and Voldemort's rage, fear began to brew stronger in their hearts and minds. A dark end was looming over all of their heads. No one knew how it would end, however. No one knew who would die and when. The stress was enough to bring the unlikely six to form a thin truce.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"What task are you talking about?" Harry asked confused as he watched Blaise pace back and forth.

"I imagine that Hermione told you everything I told Draco?" Blaise asked and Harry nodded for confirmation. "Well I meant what I said. He needs someone strong by his side. After a blow like this, even when Draco gets over this suicide attempt, which he will, he's going to slip back into that state every once in a while." Blaise stopped his floating pacing and looked to Harry with sad eyes. "He needs someone who can stand up to Voldemort and you are the only person I know who could care for Draco in the way he needs."

"You really are gone, huh?" Harry asked suddenly. He slipped from his seat on the desk to the floor. His back rested on the desk legs as tears started to fall.

"It would seem so." Blaise sighed and floated to Harry's side. He put his hand out as if to place it on Harry's shoulder, but pulled it back and instead continued to talk. "It's only through extreme circumstances that I can come before you so I must make this short." Blaise started, but he was interrupted when Harry's sobs stopped and he lifted his head fast enough that Blaise was sure he'd have whiplash.

"That's right. Didn't you already go past the veil? What are you doing back?" Harry demanded and Blaise grimaced.

"I can't tell you." Blaise said and almost flinched under Harry's glare. "If I do, my soul will be banned from behind the vail and Earth. I would have to wander nothingness for the rest of eternity. I'm not sure about you, but I know I would go insane if that should be my fate."

Harry immediately recognized Blaise's odd humor, something he had gotten used to the past few months. The reality of everything fell in around Harry and he began to cry again. This time Blaise floated by Harry's side and stayed there. Silently waiting for Harry to regain himself.

"I'm alright now." Harry muttered as he wiped the last of the tears away. "I just didn't want to believe-"

"I know." Blaise sighed and gave Harry a serious look. "Harry can you promise me that you'll look over Draco? You know, I will do whatever I can you help you. As a ghost, it's easy to overhear things without people knowing." Blaise drifted off both in speech and literally. Harry began to ponder Blaise's suggestion. Him look after Draco. Of course he would, but why would Blaise trust him?

"Why me?" Harry asked finally. Blaise broke into a rare smile. He took Harry's question as the boy accepting the responsibility.

"Because." Blaise said casually. "I know something interesting about you. Something that allows me to believe that he would be safe with you."

Harry looked slightly shocked and then his eyes widened. Pansy wouldn't. Would she?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"You know, Potter." Pansy said with a smirk as she leaned on the wall of the hallway. "If we keep meeting each other we should find a more secluded place."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to hit on me." Harry responded with a cheeky smile.

Pansy made a face and then rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you want me to." It was Harry's turn to make a face.

"Only in your dreams Parkinson. I'm gay." Harry stated nonchalantly and Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Well I never would have guessed." Pansy smiled again and pushed herself off the wall. "Say, Potter, what's the reason you're helping Draco and Blaise again?"

"Harry." Harry muttered stalling for time.

"I'm sorry?" Pansy was truly thrown off for a moment.

"I mean, my name is Harry. If we're going to be in contact with each other more often, then it would only seem appropriate to call each other by our first names." Pansy knew he was stalling, but she played along.

"Well then _Harry_. Pleases tell me again why you're so willing to help Draco and Blaise."

"I thought I had a hero complex?" Harry stated and dared her to challenge him. "Isn't that right _Pansy_?"

"Of course." Pansy said with a smile forming on her thin lips. She hardly believed him, but allowed him to live in his lies. "Well, until your next dream." Pansy threw him a wave over her shoulder as she walked away.

Harry knew she saw right through his lie. He couldn't blame her, he knew it was obvious. Knowing Harry's luck, even _he_ knew.

* * *

"Draco wait up!" Hermione called. It was late and the two were performing their patrol duties. Draco stopped his even pace and turned to watch Hermione jog to his side. When she reached him, Draco turned and continued walking.

"Did he have another dream?" Draco asked. He sounded calm, but they both knew that he was very scared.

"No." Hermione said quietly and she heard Draco let out a breath of relief. "But that doesn't mean-" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Yes." Draco admitted. He hated to think that way, but he knew it was true.

"You know, we're here for you." Hermione asked quietly.

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

"Harry, Ron, and I. We're on your side. i mean, not like sides in the war. We're on _your_ side. We'll do what we can to help you and Blaise." Hermione rushed through her words. She sounded ernest and Draco believed that she was at least being honest.

Draco's first reaction was to tell her that he didn't need them, but he knew that was a lie. Without Harry's demented bond with the Dark Lord, Blaise would be dead. He couldn't even think about a life without him.

"Thank you." Draco muttered humbly. He knew that Hermione could hear him, but she didn't respond. Draco was just glad she kept quiet. He didn't think he could handle anymore for the night.

There was so much stress on him as it was, but the knowledge that others, even if it was the Golden Trio, were there to help carry the burden made feelings and emotions swell in Draco. It was too intense to keep inside and if Hermione had pushed the matter, Draco was afraid that some of those emotions would show. No matter what the situation was, Draco was a true Malfoy through and through. He would never show his feelings in front of anyone. Just Blaise-he was his exception.

"Well, it's a quiet night, I'm sure we can cut the last half hour of patrol." Hermione said casually surprising Draco.

"What's this? The Head Girl skipping her duties?" Draco scoffed and jeered. They both knew he was kidding.

"Oh come off it! I could use all the sleep I can get and I'm sure you can't wait to spend _quality time_ with Blaise." Hermione rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

"You are too right." Draco broke out into a feral grin and Hermione made a face. On the outside, the two still seemed mean to each other more often than not, but anyone who knew them knew it was just a joke.

"Well then, good night Mr. Malfoy. I expect you to behave." Hermione pretended to give him a stern look.

"Good night, Miss Granger I also expect you to behave. Just because he's the Golden Boy doesn't mean-" Draco started to tease her and Hermione looked horrified. "Just kidding." He quickly added. Even when joking around, Hermione sometimes got carried away. He learned the hard way that Ginny had taught her the bat bogie hex well.

The two parted with smiles on their faces. Neither knew that days and nights filled with whimsy as such were slowly dying out. No one told them that the smiles they shared on nights as such would be lost for much time to come.

* * *

Harry and Pansy met in the same empty hallway every week. Even if Harry hadn't had a dream, which was more often than not, the two often found themselves spending time together none-the-less. It was during one of those lighthearted days that Pansy asked Harry the question that had been bothering her once more.

"Harry why are you helping Draco and Blaise?" Harry looked as if he was about to give his usual excuse, but Pansy continued. "I want the truth Harry. You and I both know what you were going to say. We both know that it's not the truth." Harry refused to meet Pansy's eyes. They both knew the answer, but Harry wouldn't say it. "You like one of them don't you?" Pansy tried to ask gently. "Is it Blaise or Draco?"

"Draco." Harry mumbled and Pansy tried to hide her triumphant smile.

"So you have a crush on Draco and you don't want to see him upset?" Pansy pried further.

"You're wrong." Harry said a bit louder. "I don't have a simple crush on him. I love him."

Pansy searched Harry's eyes for lies but found none. All she saw were sad tears.

"Oh Harry." Pansy whispered hugging the boy as silent tears fell down his cheek.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"What do you mean you know something about me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Pansy didn't tell me, if that's what you're thinking." Blaise reassured him and Harry relaxed. "I kind of figured you had feeling for Draco. With your history of constantly fighting and then your sudden willingness to help I just assumed there was something going on. It was hard to miss the glances you gave him, especially recently."

"Does Draco know?" Harry whispered. He was looking at the ground, refusing to meet Blaise's eyes. He was so nervous that he was shaking.

"I'm not sure." Blaise answered honestly. "I'm sure Pansy never told him. The only reason why I know she knows is when I was starting to suspect your feelings, I asked her for her input. She agreed with my theory. When you told her you loved him, Pansy let me know. She already knew that I was planing on leaving Draco, but she never knew to what extent I meant by leaving."

"You were planing this?" Harry cried outraged. He loved Draco and this was killing him. Why would Blaise do anything that would put Draco through so much pain?

"Harry, you and I both know that if I just ran away, Draco would hunt for me until he died. That would just make him an easier target for Voldemort. Now he's free from me and you can help him. You are the strong lover and friend that he needs." Blaise tried to reason with Harry.

"If you really loved him, you would have stayed around and toughed it out with him! He should have had the choice to stay with you, live with you until you both died. He should have had the opportunity to live his life with the person that he loved above all else. But no! You went and made the biggest decision without him! You took away his chance to make his own life choices. If you really loved him-"

It hurt that Harry was yelling at him, but Blaise had to agree. He was too rash and he hadn't thought everything through. Maybe, in the end, it was good that he was gone. Harry obviously cared more for Draco if he could think all of that through, even in a state of stress and panic.

"You're right Harry." Blaise sighed. "You are the better man." Harry quieted and let everything he said sink into his own mind.

"I'm so sorry Blaise. It wasn't right of me to-" Harry started to apologize. He had let his anger get the best of him again.

"No, it's okay. You're right." Blaise smiled sadly. "Now go do what I can't. Go to him and convince him that it's still worth it to live." Blaise started to fade out.

"No don't leave! I'm sorry!" Harry cried, jumping up and trying to reach out to the ghost.

"I'll be watching over you two. I'll be watching over everyone. Make right what I wronged. I'll be back again, don't worry." Blaise's voice was nothing above a whisper as he faded completely away.

Harry took another few minutes to collect himself before he slowly made his way out of the room. While going over all of the new information he had just received, Harry jogged up the spiral stars to Draco once more.

* * *

Even with his previous conversation with Blaise, nothing prepared Harry enough to face Draco. The boy was still in the same position as he had been since Harry had left. He noted that Pansy was crying in Ron's arms. Through her sobs, she was trying to speak, but it was obvious that she had worn her voice out. Hermione was where Pansy had been, pleading with Draco. Professor McGonnagal was no where to be found and Professor Snape was trying to reason with the boy.

"Let me try." Harry whispered to his potions Professor. Snape eyed him wearily, but let the boy pass. If Harry could find away to get through to him, then Snape didn't care that he was the Golden Boy, he would be forever grateful. Draco's life was most important.

Draco's gaze seemed far away. His stance looked more relaxed than it had been when Harry had been in the room last. He was getting tired. Harry cautiously stepped closer to the shaking Slytherin. He didn't have his wand out and his body language gave off the illusion that he was calm. He only hoped that it would help him get closer the the scared boy.

"Don't come any closer!" Draco cried suddenly touching base with Earth. "If you get any closer, I'll kill myself!"

"For Merlin's sake, get back Potter!" Snape yelled, but Harry ignored him.

"Draco." Harry made sure that he had his attention. "Please don't do this."

"Why not?" Draco cried. Tears started to stream down his face. "I have nothing left! Why shouldn't I just join Blaise?"

"You do have something left! You have people who care for you and don't want anything to happen to you! All of us here, we won't let anything happen to you!" Harry cried and watched as Draco's arms started to lower, but his wand was still level with his head. "Blaise would have died in vain! He loved you so much! Wouldn't you rather live your life in his memory? He's watching over you and he'd feel so proud that you over came this! He would see the strong man he loved so much and died for and be able to rest in peace!" Harry reasoned and Draco's face screwed up in more pain and emotion than anyone in the room had seen from him thus far.

"How would you know? Why can't you just let me die?" Draco screamed and his arm rose again.

"No!" Harry pleaded and dropped to his knees. "Please Draco. I'm begging you. Please don't do this. Please don't let Blaise's love for you make your heart feel such an ugly emotion!"

The room was crackling with the intensity of the scene unfolding. The other occupants of the tower stood mesmerized, as if they were watching a scene from a Shakespearian tragedy. For Harry and Draco nothing else existed outside of themselves and their pain. Emotions that had no names, that were too powerful for any Earthly words to describe, were running their course through both boys.

For Draco showing or even allowing himself to feel anything was not allowed. He had, until recently, thought that it was best to not feel at all. For the first burst of feeling to be love, Draco had soon found himself addicted to it. With it stripped from him, Draco found that agony was an emotion that justified his repression. The surge of mixed emotions was new to Draco and all too tiring. As he tried to conjure the strength to finish everything once and for all, Harry's words were getting to him. He was also starting to get too tired to hold up his wand anymore.

From his position on the floor, Harry watched as Draco showed signs of fighting an internal battle. Harry could see the thoughts rush around in Draco's mind. All at once, Draco's hand dropped and his wand clattered to the floor. Harry launched his body forward, catching Draco as his legs collapsed from under him and he fell. Harry's arms made it around Draco's waist as Draco's head made contact with Harry's shoulder. Pain shot through Harry's shoulder and down his back and arm, but he held it in. His pain was nothing compared to Draco's. The boy went dead weight against him and seemed to be too tired to move.

"Draco." Harry murmured daring to speak. It was the wrong move.

"Don't say it like that!" The boy cried and started pounding at Harry's back. Harry bit his lip to keep his cries from escaping. "Don't try to be like him! Just give him back to me!"

Draco struggled in Harry's arms, but Harry refused to let him go. He silently took the beating that Draco was giving him. Draco's tight fist continued to hit Harry's back. If they had been standing rather than kneeing, Harry feared that Draco would have been kicking him too.

Eventually, Draco tired himself out completely and slumped into Harry's arms. With a small sigh of relief, Harry relaxed his bruised body. His lip was bloody from trying to keep his own discomfort from being know. Harry could taste the blood and salt from sweat. The salt was making the stinging all the worse. Harry couldn't see his reflection in such a position, but he was sure that he looked like he had just been in a bloody fight.

Harry's arms tightened around Draco as the boy started to go limp in his arms. He'd exhausted himself to the point of unconsciousness. Harry guiltily admitted to himself that he was glad. With a great sigh, Harry lifted himself and Draco from their crouched position.

"Mate, we'll need to take him to the hospital wing." Ron muttered. He was the first to break the silence.

"I'm on it." Harry sighed tiredly. He pulled Draco close to him and carried him bridal style.

"Don't you think you should use magic?" Hermione asked softly not wanting to upset either boy.

"No." Harry said leaving no room for argument. Slowly, Harry moved to the door of the Tower. Hermione held it open for him. Ron and Pansy hung back for a moment to cast a look at Blaise's body.

"Professor, what are we going to do about-?" Ron started to ask but he couldn't find it in himself to finish the question.

"I want to see to it that Draco is safe, you and Miss Parkinson stay here." Professor Snape conjured a white sheet to place over Blaise. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Professor McGonnagal, Professor Dumbledore and I will then make preparations for the funeral." Snape said trying to act levelheaded, but the pain that shown in his eyes contradicted his demeanor.

With everything settled, Harry left the dark tower carrying Draco with tears in his eyes. Hermione and Professor Snape followed with their head's bowed for what had been lost that night. In the unclear future, however they will find that a lot was gained in the darkest moment of their lives. It was not all a loss. That day gave one person the promise of life, even if it didn't seem so then.

* * *

A/N: So this is just the first chapter! I poured all of what I have into this, so I hope it sounds as good as it did in my head! Please read and review! Also thanks to my wonderful boyfriend and BETA (Crimmie13) and my great critic (Drakencoff) for helping me sort out all of my thoughts and make this story presentable! Shaelyn


	2. The Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: HPDM (mentioned DMBZ) Non-HPB compliant Harry has gone back to Hogwarts for his seventh year along with most of the rest of the student population. His plans to focus only on school and the war are upturned however when Voldemort pushes another student to the brink of suicide and Harry has more deaths to avenge and another person to support.

A/N: After I wrote the last chapter, all I would think was, "Wow! This is great! I'm so proud of it and it's so long! _Now I just have to live up to it..._" I just hope this chapter does that last one justice.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Hospital Wing

The hallway leading to the Astronomy Tower was dark. The only source of light in the hall came from the single window which barely produced enough light to see by. The shadow of a boy was pronounced by this light as he leant against the windowsill. The light of the moon shown on his pale face. His white blond hair seemed to glow.

"Draco." The boy slowly pulled his gaze from the grounds of Hogwarts to face the person approaching him. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I'm just where I said I would be." Draco gave the Head Girl a small smile.

Hermione huffed with annoyance. She brushed her frizzy hair out of her face and nudged Draco over so they could both stand comfortably side-by-side in the windowsill. Neither spoke right away and Draco took this as a good sign. If Harry had had another dream Hermione would have started talking immediately.

"For now, I believe everyone is safe." Hermione finally spoke and Draco's fear slowly subsided. Even with her reassurance, however, Draco still felt like something horrible was about to happen.

Before either could continue with their thoughts they heard a crash from the Astronomy Tower. Both students pushed themselves off the windowsill they had been leaning on and ran for the Tower with their wands at the ready.

Both the Head Boy and the Head Girl knew the steps of the Tower well. The light of their wands barely lit the stairwell. The only noise in the quiet night was the pounding of their feet and their ragged breathing. The sounds from the Tower were gone leaving a sudden dread to ripple through Draco. If he had more time to think about it, Draco might have even found that he somehow knew what was going on, but there was no such time.

Whomever was at the top of the Tower would be well aware of their presence and ready to fight them. Both of the Head students knew this well. They hardly had the time to cast silencing spells on their shoes, but in the moment it didn't even matter. They would be ready to deal with any unruly students. If only that was all that awaited them atop the Tower.

When they reached the top of the tower time seemed stopped. In the middle of the otherwise barren room knelt none other than Blaise Zabini. He looked as if he had just taken a beating. He was on his hands and knees, facing the shocked pair. His head was hung, hiding his face. Blood dripped form his face into the rather large puddle forming underneath on the floor.

There wasn't sign of any other living being in the room that could have inflicted such horrible acts on Blaise. There was no reasonable explaination to Blaise's shaking, bleeding body.

"Blaise!" Draco's cry shattered the surreal moment.

Shaking from his stupor, Draco ran to his boyfriend's side, not bothering to avoid the pool of blood that was soaking through the knees of his pants and the bottom of his cloak. He wrapped his arms around Blaise, trying to comfort him. He was surprised when his affections were denied, however, and Blaise pushed him away with strength he should not have possessed while suffering from so many wounds.

"Get away from me!" Blaise cried in a strangled voice. It was obvious that he was fighting something, but what, Draco and Hermione could not see.

Draco had been so surprised by Blaise's reaction, he had had no time to brace himself before crashing into the opposite wall. His body stayed slumped against the wall as his eyes stayed fixed on Blaise.

"Don't come near me." Blaise cried, but his voice was fading. Whatever Blaise was fighting was sapping him of all his energy. What ever, or who ever it was, they were winning.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Hermione raise her wand out of the corner of his eye. She looked determined, but scared. Draco assumed the worst.

"No! Hermione don't kill him!" His outburst surprised Hermione and her determination faltered. Without taking her eyes off of Blaise, Hermione assured Draco.

"I'm not going to kill him." Hermione's voice lost the edge it first held. "He's under a curse, Draco. I'm going to try to lift it off of him."

Draco slowly stood from the floor. The tears that pushed at the back of his eyes escaped and fell, one by one, slowly down his face. He looked from Hermione and then to Blaise. He too lifted his wand.

"Back down, Hermione. Let me take care of this." Draco knew of only one person who would come up with such a plan.

"Draco, get back, I can't fight them much longer." Blaise cried and Draco slowly lowered his wand. All his resolve gone. The tears were falling faster now. His breath was becoming even more uneven. He started toward Blaise again, this time leaning down to hear his failing voice.

"Who did this to you?" Draco's voice wasn't much more than a whisper, but Blaise heard him clearly. With a soft, sad smile Blaise spoke only two words.

"I'm sorry." A single tear fell down Blaise's face. With the last of his strength Blaise brushed his lips against Draco's cheek and pushed Draco back, as far away as he could manage.

Draco watched in pure shock and horror as Blaise's face contorted from pain in to a wicked grin. Draco's body went numb and he felt the air in his lungs leaving him as he watched Blaise's transformation. Who was doing this to his Blaise? Draco's hands went to his cheek, to where Blaise had kissed him. A dread filled him, leaving him with the awful feeling that the kiss would be the last he received from his love- his only love.

"Draco, watch out!" Hermione cried and pulled Draco back into the present. Through watery, lidded eyes, Draco saw Blaise stand with his wand held out. He had a scary gleam in his eyes. One that was _not_ his own.

"Sectumsempra!" Blaise cried in a voice that seemed to come from outside of Blaise's body. Panic was written all over Draco, who froze on the spot.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione cried, effectively disarming Blaise and the curse bounced off the stone wall, just meters away from Draco's head. A large gash in the stone left an eerie feeling in Draco.

Hermione stood her ground, but didn't look as if she would attack Blaise. This was Draco's fight, not her's. She would have to let Draco bring Blaise back. Blaise quickly retrieved his wand and took a fighting stance.

"Diffindo!"

"Protego!" Hermione cried and Draco watched as the cutting spell split Hermione's shield in two and she was thrown back on the impact.

The two continued to duel around the room. Every time, Hermione stayed on the defensive, even when there were openings for her to attack Blaise.

"Come on Blaise! Please fight this off!" Draco cried from his spot on the floor. He still couldn't bring himself to fight Blaise, even if it really was not _his_ Blaise.

The two dueling did not seem to hear Draco however as Hermione was knocked back once more.

"You need to fight him!" Hermione cried as she struggled to stand. "This is your battle, not mine." Hermione cringed as she rubbed her right arm. If she wasn't mistaken, the last fall had broken it.

"What a smart girl you are, Granger." Blaise sneered. He quickly shot a spell her way, freezing her in place. "This is just between you and I, _Draco_. But why must you make it harder than it has to be? Why do you not just die quietly for me?" Blaise again tried to hit Draco with a sectumsempra.

This time, Draco was expecting it and he quickly rolled out of the way and onto his feet. His wand was raised, but it was obvious that he wasn't going try and hurt Blaise.

"Please, Blaise, fight this off!" Draco cried as he ducked and rolled from another spell.

"Although I would truly _love_ to continue our chat, I bore from this running you insist on. If you will not fight me, then why not die?" Blaise shot another deadly curse at Draco and this time, Draco deflected it.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this to us?" Draco cried as he raised his wand again. Blaise was wide open, Draco would hit him then, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was a test, he knew, from whomever was controlling Blaise.

"You brought this on yourself." Blaise sneered and again attacked Draco.

As the two dueled around the room, Draco started to really look at Blaise. His eyes, they were darker, colder than _his_ Blaise's eyes. His stance was more ridged and he held himself in more of a proud way than the shy, introverted Blaise would. Glancing over at the petrified Hermione during the duel told Draco all he needed to know. This _was not_ Blaise. Both _this person_ and Hermione were right. This was his fight and he would have to fight not only for him, but for the safety of his boyfriend. He continued to block everything Blaise threw at him. It was by sheer willpower that Draco got through the many spells and curses that were thrown at him.

"Why do you not attack me?" Blaise asked cooly as he threw another curse at Draco.

"Because I know Blaise is still there. You might be controlling his body, but his heart is still mine as mine is his. I know his love for me and my love for him will break through this." Draco passionately proclaimed as he continued to block the onslaught of attacks.

"Love? Love will solve _nothing!_" Blaise laughed, a deep, cold, amused laugh. He continued to attack Draco as Draco started to grow weary. Seeing this Blaise smirked. "It looks as though you are tired. Maybe all you require is a boost of reassurance. I'm sure you would be proud to know that _he_ is still fighting me."

Draco's energy seemed to come from no where as his shields became stronger.

"But he is failing. He will fall soon." The cold voice reassured and anger rushed through Draco. In his anger, Draco saw an opening and took it, knocking over Blaise and disarming him.

"Good boy." Blaise laughed. "But you must do better to beat me. And you would not want to hurt Blaise either, would you?"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled and put up a shield. He had seen Blaise grab his wand as he thought he was distracting Draco.

Before Draco could make another move, he was also petrified and against the wall next to Hermione. Blaise lifted his wand and smiled cruelly down at the two.

"Avadra-"

Time stopped. Draco and Hermione lay side by side, knowing the end was near. There was nothing left to do. They were both petrified and no one knew where they were. There was no more hope. They had lost. In that moment, it seemed that the internal battle the real Blaise and his puppet master were having was coming to it's peak. The two watched as Blaise's face was contorted in both pain and rage. It seemed to take years, but really only seconds passed by.

"-Kedavra."

Blaise's wand was not turned toward Draco, nor Hermione however. Instead, the wand was pointed at himself. The spells that held Hermione and Draco broke, but still neither could move. Neither could speak as they watched in horror as their best friend fell to the floor.

"Blaise!" Draco finally cried as the shock that had kept him rooted to the ground shattered. He ran to the side of his boyfriend's corpse. Draco put his head to Blaise's heart to check for a pulse. When he heard none, his tears started to fall harder. "Blaise, why?" Draco asked over and over as he held the limp body in his arms. "Why?"

As Draco cried over Blaise, Hermione slowly stood, looking around the room with tear filled eyes. There was no one. No explaination for the imperio that had been casted on Blaise. Hermione slowly walked to Draco's side and sat next to him. She wrapped an arm around Draco and placed her hand under Blaise's limp head. She too allowed herself to cry. The moment was broken, however, when a silvery figure rose from Blaise's body. Quickly, Draco and Hermione drew their wands, but both fell in shock at

the that figure they saw. The translucent spirit of Blaise floated before them, looking solemn.

"I was not strong enough for you in the end." Draco shook his head to disagree, but no words came form his mouth.

"If I wasn't killed in some way, Voldemort would haunt us forever. This way is better. I will never put you in danger anymore."

"No! You idiot, I would have fought until the end for you!" Draco cried trying to punch at the ghost. Blaise's expression only fell more.

"I love you Draco, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I brought harm to you. You deserve someone stronger. Someone who can stand up to Voldemort."

"No! I only want _you_! You are all I need. You are my strength, without you I would never have the strength to resist the threats and terror of Voldemort! You are all I have. You are my reason to do what's right in this war." Draco sobbed trying to touch the ghost, trying to bring him back.

"Fight for yourself, Draco. Fight so that you and the friends that we have made in these past few months can look forward to a bright future indefinitely. You have so many reasons to fight, this is no longer about me. This is about you." Blaise's voice stayed level, but translucent tears began to fall from his face.

"No, I don't want it to be about me. It's about us, it will always be about us." Draco reached out to grasp at Blaise's leg, but his hand went right through it, making Draco realize just how unreachable Blaise truly was.

"Goodbye Draco. Never forget me." Blaise said as his ghost started to fade away.

"No! Come back! Come back!" Draco sobbed and yelled over and over again.

Draco's body collapsed onto the limp body of Blaise. He lay there for what felt like years as he continued to whisper, "No, come back." He didn't seem to realize that Hermione was still sitting next to him, stroking his hair and back, trying to control her breathing as waves of tears flooded her eyes and blurred her vision. Draco didn't notice when the door of the Tower opened and he didn't notice when Hermione stood and left his side.

Draco's only concern was Blaise. _His Blaise_. He didn't just die. He couldn't have just died. That wasn't possible. Somehow, what he had just seen was all fake. There was no way he was alone in the world now. There was no way that fate would be so cruel to take away his only hope, his only love. _There was just no way_. The denial had come easily to Draco, but had also fled immediately. He had lived his life in denial until recently. He had taught himself to burrow into denial to survive until Blaise had come around. And with Blaise he had forgotten _how_ to live in denial, but now that he was gone-

Draco was lost to the fact that Minerva McGonnagal had entered the room. He didn't notice as Hermione rushed to explain the bare details to the Deputy Headmistress and he wasn't aware of Hermione leaving the Tower. His world was crashing down and all he could see was Blaise's body, most certainly dead, underneath him.

"Please come back." Draco whispered over and over again. "I love you, I need you, please come back."

* * *

Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts, not sure of where she was going. The events of the past twenty minutes had been the most trying times she had ever had to endure. Watching the will to live fall from Draco's eyes, only made everything more painful for Hermione. She knew she had to first find help. When she had left the Tower, Professor McGonnagal had been trying to coax Draco to drop his wand. He had been holding to his head, refusing to allow even the possibility of it's decent to the cold stone floor.

The first person that Hermione thought to find was Pansy. She was Draco's best friend and she knew that Draco needed people close to him that had been there to support him. That also meant a trip to the Gryffindor Tower to wake Ron and Harry. They would also want to know what had happened. Hermione suspected Harry more than Ron, sometimes he was just too oblivious.

As an after thought, Hermione added Professor Snape to the list. She knew that, especially when Lucius had tried to kill Blaise, Draco turned to Snape and looked to him as a surrogate father. His presence would certainly help ease Draco's suffering, if even by a little.

It was by sheer coincidence that Hermione ran into Pansy on her way to the Slytherin dungeons. It hadn't taken Hermione long to explain to Pansy what had happened and to request that Pansy find Professor Snape while Hermione went to get Ron and Harry.

The two girls parted, both with tear-stained eyes and sad faces. Neither had seen the end so near. Both had hoped that the two would have been able to get through the war together. Of anyone couple, Draco and Blaise had deserved it the most.

As Hermione parted from Pansy, she let her tears fall, but as she neared the Gryffindor Tower, she brushed them away. If she looked upset it would take more time to get Harry and Ron moving. They were always so over protective of her, they would want to know what had shaken her so. Although she wanted to grieve, Hermione fought away her tears. Unfortunately, now was not the time.

* * *

Pansy ran as fast as she could to Professor Snape's office. She had heard every word Hermione had said and had seen her tears, but a part of Pansy still couldn't believe it. _Blaise was dead_.

With as much strength as she could muster, Pansy banged on Professor Snapes door.

"What?" The older man spat as he glared down at Pansy. He was clad in his pajamas and look rather hassled. He quickly became worried, however, when he found that Pansy was crying.

"It's Blaise." Pansy whispered looking down. She didn't need to continue, Severus understood. He had been by the couples side throughout their relationship and had been informed of everything that Draco learned from Harry.

"Where are they?" Severus asked, quickly slipping on his robes and grabbing his wand.

"In the Astronomy Tower." Pansy said looking worried. From Hermione's short description of Draco's condition, they would need to get there, _fast_.

"Come along, we'll floo to the nearest classroom." Severus motioned to Pansy and the two hurried to the fireplace.

Severus watched as Pansy threw down the floo powder and was whisked away by the green flames. Severus followed close behind, only hoping that Draco was okay and hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Draco was hardly aware of anyone's presence. The pleading and reasoning of Professor McGonnagal and Pansy Parkinson fell on deaf ears. The fact that Professor Snape, Draco's only father figure, was standing off to the side awkwardly trying to help went without notice to the young blond.

It could have been seconds or hours that passed before Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the room. Draco didn't know and didn't care. All that mattered was Blaise. He couldn't be gone. It was _impossible_. The body that lay at his feet was not Blaise's. However much Draco told himself this, however, he knew it was all true. He knew that everything that was his life was gone and he knew he wasn't able to get it back.

As Harry entered the room once more, Draco did his best to tune the boy out. He didn't want to be reasoned with, he just wanted _it all to end_.

"Draco, please you are letting your father win." Severus tried to reach out to his Godson, knowing that it wouldn't work, but still _needing_ to try.

Draco remained unresponsive and Severus gave a frustrated sigh.

"Let me try." Harry tried to speak in a gentle voice as not to startle Draco or his Professor. When he saw Snape wearily backing down, Harry instantly understood how much trust Snape was giving him. The thought gave Harry more confidence than he thought he could muster in such a situation.

Draco felt Severus' presence leave and another appeared. He vaguely recognized the voice of Harry Potter, but he was far too unfocused to know for sure, or care. He knew he would have to give up soon, his hand was growing tired, along with the rest of his body, and soul. He was shaking from the effort to hold himself up. Draco knew that he wasn't going to be able to kill himself, at least not on this night. He wasn't ready to admit his defeat however.

Draco felt more than saw Harry kneel down next to him. He didn't see a wand and Harry's aura was calm. Draco instantly, subconsciously began to relax as well. It was then that Draco snapped out of his trance and came fully to Earth.

"Don't come any closer!" Draco visibly twitched away from Harry. "If you get any closer, I'll kill myself!"

"For Merlin's sake, get back Potter!" Draco heard Severus yell, but Harry didn't back off. Draco had a sinking feeling that Harry also knew that Draco couldn't do it. Harry knew Draco didn't have the energy to do it.

"Draco." Harry started calmly and Draco felt himself instantly calm once again. "Please don't do this."

"Why not?" Draco cried. The calming affect was shattered and tears started to fall from Draco's gray, sad eyes. "I have nothing left! Why shouldn't I just join Blaise?"

"You do have something left! You have people who care for you and don't want anything to happen to you! All of us here, we won't let anything happen to you!" Draco felt his arm start to fall, but be made sure to keep the wand to his head. He was tried and he wanted, _needed_ to believe what Harry was saying. "Blaise would have died in vain! He loved you so much! Wouldn't you rather live your life in his memory? He's watching over you and he'd feel so proud that you over came this! He would see the strong man he loved so much and died for and be able to rest in peace!" Draco let the pain and sadness consume him, no longer trying to numb himself into denial or submission. He could feel _everything_. The pain and sadness of losing Blaise, but also the love he knew Blaise had for him. But he also could feel his soul yearning to join Blaise. How could Harry know so much about them, enough to invoke such feelings in Draco?

"How would you know? Why can't you just let me die?" Draco cried, he put more effort into lifting his arm once more, trying to regain his resolve.

"No!" Harry pleaded and dropped to his knees. "Please Draco. I'm begging you. Please don't do this. Please don't let Blaise's love for you make your heart feel such an ugly emotion!"

Draco knew that what Harry was saying was true. He wanted to hear Harry say so because if someone else felt the way he did, if one person just said upright that Draco _needed_ to live, than he could start to let his defenses go. He didn't have anymore strength in his body, even if he _could_ end it all, it wouldn't be then.

As Draco came to understand that he couldn't fight any longer, he felt more than allowed to let his wand to slip from his hands. As hi legs began to give way and Harry rushed to catch him, Draco felt as if he were having an out-of-body experience. He could see more than feel his body move. He was numb and too tired to control his actions any longer.

The silence was having a calming effect on Draco. He started to sink into Harry's embrace and lose himself in the warmth of his arms. He was more than ready to succumb to his friends and allow them to lead him to the Hospital Wing because as much as he hated the place, he would be naive to believe they would be taking him anywhere else.

"Draco." Harry's voice, calmly calling his name, broke the spell. He sounded too much like Blaise.

"Don't say it like that!" Draco cried. Energy he didn't know he had surged through his body. "Don't try to be like him! Just give him back to me!"

Draco began to struggle in Harry's arms. Their contact became suffocating and stifling. He wanted Blaise back, he didn't want to be held by anyone but him. Panic and anger flooded Draco as he tried to free himself from Harry. When he realized that Harry wasn't letting go, Draco started to hit Harry's back in hopes of freeing himself.

Draco felt the energy leave him. He couldn't move anymore as his body slumped against Harry's. He vaguely registered feeling bad for hurting Harry, but he was too tired to apologize. Before blacking out he could feel someone picking him up and the voices of other people he hadn't even realized were in the room.

* * *

Severus and Hermione followed behind Harry in silence. It was obvious that he was pushing himself by carrying Draco, but neither bothered to suggest that he used magic. The look on his face and the simple way he had denounced the idea when it had been brought up made it clear that he was completely opposed to the notion.

When they entered the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was there to greet them. She had tear streaks down her face, her hat in her hands.

"Dumbledore alerted me." Was all the Mediwitch had to say. With a grave sigh, she led Harry to a small room in the back. "He can rest here, incase he needs to stay for longer."

Words not said hung in the air, but Harry could only nod. There was a thank you on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to words. He was afraid he would start crying again as well.

Carefully, Harry set Draco down on the farthest bed from the door. The room was small and cramped. Inside lay three beds, each with a chair besides it. There were bedside tables and a wardrobe on the far wall. Although the room was small it felt cold and empty.

Harry immediately took the seat next to Draco, making sure to hold the boy's hand. Hermione stood next to him, with a hand on his shoulder. She didn't need to saying anything, Harry knew she wouldn't be leaving either of their sides.

"I'm going to go let Pansy and Ron know where you are." Severus said quietly from the door. Although only Hermione looked up to acknowledge him, Severus knew that Harry could hear him.

"Hurry back, okay?" Harry asked. "Draco would want you to be here when he wakes up."

Severus felt his heart swell at the words. He knew that leaving Draco alone with Harry, even if it was only for a few minutes, would be okay. The boy was obviously competent enough to understands Draco's needs.

With a nod, Severus left the room promising himself that he would look at Harry and his friends in a new light after the night was over. He and Draco both owed them all a great debt.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, honestly!" Madam Pomfrey cried. "Will you let me heal you? Mr. Malfoy is asleep and I will care for him after he has gotten his rest. You've said yourself that he's sustained only emotional injuries, while it is obvious that you are hurt!"

"No!" Harry barked, though he managed to keep his voice down as to not wake Draco (something, Harry noted, that Madam Pomfrey was not doing). "You will fully inspect and heal Draco after he wakes, then you can heal me."

Harry turned from the Mediwitch to signify that the conversation was over. Hermione, Ron, and Pansy stood next to Draco's bed as well, avoiding the argument by staying silent. It was then that Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Snape entered. With a small shake of his head, Dumbledore deterred Madam Pomfrey. The witch made a loud 'huff' and left the room mumbling to herself.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, watching as Harry wearily turned to face him. "I suggest you act kindly to Madam Pomfrey, she is a staff member I'd prefer not to lose."

Harry had the good sense to look at the ground and mumble his apologies.

"Head Master, I would like to stay here the night." Pansy stated quietly trying to cut the tension in the room.

"I'm sure many of you would like to, while I would personally say that that is fine, I believe Madam Pomfrey and your Head of Houses will need to give you permission.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked to Professor McGonnagal as Pansy gave Severus a pleading look.

"I have no problems with you staying here." Professor McGonnagal said quietly. She understood how they must have been feeling, she didn't know Blaise very well and she only knew Draco because of his past run-ins with her students, but she could tell just how close the six students were and she couldn't bare to tear them apart in the very moment they had lost one of their own.

"I wish to stay as well." Severus said calming Pansy with a sad smile. "I'll find Poppy and ask her to let us stay."

With the arrangements for the night settled, Dumbledore and McGonnagal bid them all a safe night with the promise of returning in the morning to check in on all of them.

"Hermione, Pansy, you two should sleep on the extra beds." Harry said as he returned to his chair by Draco's side.

"Are you sure, Harry? You're hurt and will only hurt yourself more by sleeping in a chair." Hermione tried to reason with him.

"I want to be as close to Draco as I can when he wakes up." Harry stated and the two girls nodded, knowing that Harry wouldn't be reasoned with.

"I would also like to stay by Draco's side." Severus stated while moving a chair next to Harry's.

"Me too." Ron added. He and Draco had become particularly close at first because Draco was a challenge for Ron when playing Wizard's Chess, but as time had passed, they both found they had similar tastes in music and other subjects such as the Weird Sisters, Quidditch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and food, of course!

With everyone settled in chairs or beds, the room fell into complete silence. It took what seemed like hours for everyone to fall asleep. The night was filled with quiet tears as everyone wept for the loss of a great friend and for the pain that Draco was feeling. No one moved to comfort another, everyone was alone, but knowing that the others were near lifted their hopes and eventually, they all fell into restless sleep.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. His first thoughts were confused, he had been hoping he had only been dreaming, but seeing Draco, awake and crying, before him made harsh reality hit him.

"Draco." Harry called quietly. He caught the boy's tearful gaze and felt the tears well in his own eyes. "Can I-?"

Draco nodded, he already knew what Harry was going to ask of him and in the moment, he didn't mind. He needed the comfort. Slowly, Harry stood from his chair, stretching his tired and sore body, and climbed into the bed next to Draco. Carefully, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, letting the other boy's head fall on his chest. Together they held each other and cried.

"I'm so sorry." Draco's hoarse voice broke the silence after some time.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Harry insisted, rubbing his arm up and down the small boy's back.

"No I do." Draco sobbed, his body shaking considerably. "I hurt you, I really hurt you. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve your kindness."

As Draco continued to cry, Harry tried his best to calm him with all of the words of reassurance and kindness he could think of. As the blond's tears began to subside, and his body stopped shaking, Harry continued to speak.

"I understand perfectly the anger you felt. I felt it too, when I lost Sirius. I'm just glad it was me you took it out on, I know that at least I would never and could never be mad at you for human emotions." Harry continued to soothe the boy as the others in the room began to wake.

Hermione was the first of the remaining four to wake. Her eyes were clouded over in sleep and she stood groggily. She made her way to Draco's bed, only noticing Harry's presence there as well when she reached Severus' chair. She made no move or sound to suggest her surprise, but Harry could read it in her eyes.

Pansy was the second to wake. Her first move was to look towards Draco and she immediately noticed Harry. Her surprise was more evident than Hermione's, but she still made no grand movement to show her discomfort, although Harry could see that in her eyes as well.

When Severus and Ron awoke, they both gave Harry and Draco odd looks. With the passive and blasé personas Hermione and Pansy were portraying however, the two kept silent and opted to tell Madame Pomfrey that Draco had woken up. When the resident Medi witch arrived she was livid.

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey yelled, her face turning red. "I told you to let me know when Mr. Malfoy awoke! I thought I made it clear last night that your injuries were too serious to let lie for so long! Do you listen to anything anyone says, dear boy?"

"I'm sorry, I thought it evident that right now is not the time." Harry said threw gritted teeth. "But if you insist, I want to make sure you heal Draco first."

"My you are more stubborn than your father." Madame Pomfrey sighed in defeat and turned to Draco, who looked bewildered and upset.

"Why would me waking up affect Harry being healed?"

"Becuase he refused to be healed until you were, and since you were asleep last night, Madame Pomfrey was forced to wait until morning to see to you." Pansy explained softly while tehe Medi witch went about her duities, bustling around Draco, waving her wand and making small tut'ing noises every so often.

After five minutes passed, Madame Pomfrey stopped her diagnosis and sighed heavily. "Just as I thought, the most harm he recieved was a few bruises, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Harry demanded, backing away from the older woman, who's patience were obviously wearing thin.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I'm sure. Now will you let me tend to you?" Harry nodded and quickly rid himself of his dirty robes, his school shirt, and his pants.

There was a collective gasp heard around the room. Harry's upper torso, where Draco had continuously punched him was all black and blue. There were lines of blood clots, and there looked to be a fractured bone or two. His arms were scattered in bruises as well, along with the large bruises that covered his knees from when he had fallen to catch Draco. Harry's ankle was also swollen and it looked as if he had broken his wrist.

"Why wouldn't you let her heal you?" Draco asked quietly, but Harry didn't meet his eyes.

"I've suffered far worse, but never have I suffered the pain you felt last night. You're recovery and health means more. I can survive in this condition, but I wanted to make sure you were okay first." The room was silent and no one dared move. Harry looked up for a moment to catch Draco's eye, but the expression he saw forced him to look emotion that Harry saw was something he had never seen before. He didn't have words to describe it, but it was powerfull enough to make him look away.

"Well then Mr. Potter. I'll have you good as new in a moment. Here, lie here and let me just get a few potions-" Madame Pomfrey said after a short pause. She pointed to the bed next to Draco's where Pansy had slept the night. She then left the room in a hurry.

The small room was silent. No one dared talk about what had just trasnpired. After a time, Hermione came to sit by Harry. She placed a hand on his shoulder, careful to avoid any obviously injured areas. The room again fell into motionless silence. Even when Madame Pomfrey returned, no one said anything.

"Your wrist will need to be put in a splint." Madame Pomfrey said after a time. "If he had come straight to me and hadn't strained it by carrying Mr. Malfoy, I might have been able to heal it completely, but the muscles are too stressed."

"You carried me?" Draco asked. The eyes of the entire room fell on him and he seemed to shrink in a little. The boy laying on the bed, looking afraid and confused was just the shell of the Draco they all knew and loved. It killed Harry to look at him and so he didn't. The action was read, by the male party in the room as an act of embarrassment. "Why?"

Harry chose not to answer and was saved by Madame Pomfrey, though not intentionally. She had left the room moments before, only to be heard yelling at someone who had entered the Hospital Wing.

"-honestly walking in here at this time of day asking to see him? You can come back when I'm done. I make no exceptions even to you, Professor Dumbledore!"

"And what of the students and Professor residing within the same room? Am I to believe that you kicked them out?" Dumbledore asked over his shoulder as he appered in the doorway of the room. "Alas! Poppy didn't kick you out. Good." Dumblefore's twinkle was still there. The humor they held lighten the mood, but when his eyes fell on Draco and Harry, he sobered. "So young. And to see so much violence, I certainly don't envy you my boy."

"Neither would I if I were you." Harry responded, looking the Headmaster in the eyes.

"No, I'm sure you are right." Dumbledore pulled up a chair in between the two beds and sat, facing all of the octupants of the room. "I came here to talk to you." Dumbledore's gaze fell first on Draco. "And you." He then looked back to Harry, who returned his gaze with a wary stare.

"I don't think right now is the time, Professor." Harry's tone was warning enough for everyone in the room to back off, but Dumbledore continued to talk.

"No time will ever be the right time. But I think there are some things that need to be said." Dumbledore then turned to Severus, whom had been forgotten by everyone in the room. "I think it would be best if you made all of the arraignments. But not right now- we have other matters at hand."

"Of course, sir." Severus nodded, his expression unreadable.

"My main concern, now that I know you are both healed and physically well, is for your mental well being." Dumbledore didn't look at either boy and so while many in the room assumed he was speaking only to Draco, Harry had a terrified feeling that Dumbledore was also talking to him. But of course the old wizard would know of his feelings towards the suffering blond. He knew everything.

"Do you know who could have done this?" Harry asked suddenly and all eyes fell on him. This time he had the decency to blush.

"I'm afraid that I haven't the slightest clue." Dumbledore said solemnly. "I had been hoping you might have had another dream."

* * *

_The room was dark and the walls were covered in grime. It was obvious that where they were, it hadn't been inhabited from some time._

_"Is this the best you cold do, Wormtail?" A cold voice hissed and a short, balding, plump man shook in fear below the looming figure._

_"My Lord, I-"_

_"Silence." The figured turned and scanned the room silently. He then faced the cowering man again, holding out his wand. "This will do, for now. Come Wormtail."_

_The lanky man forcefully pulled his servant to his feet, pressing the tip of his wand into the skin above his left wrist. The servant, shaking in fear and pain, fell to the floor when his Master's grip released him. Almost immediately, figures began to appear around the room, all clothed in long, black robes and masks._

_"Where is he? Where is our-" Voldemort's thin lips curled into a sinister smile. "-hero?"_

_"My Lord." A figure came forward and bowed. The voice was muffled by the mask, it was impossible to distinguish the sex of the speaker._

_"I would like all of you to look upon your fellow Death Eater and remember that it was they who claimed for us a victory that some one else could not."_

_"But My Lord-!" The distinct voice of Lucius Malfoy pleaded out as his mask materialized and he fell to his knees, still stationed on the parameter of the circle._

_"_Crucio._"_

* * *

"You mean you had a dream and you didn't tell me?" Draco demanded, jumping from his bed and standing over Harry, anger in his eyes.

"I forgot, I was so worried about you, I-" Harry started to stutter. Of the people in the room, they could each count on one hand the times they'd seen Harry truly afraid in the past years. He survived five attacks from Voldemort (whether direct or indirect) and didn't show the amount of fear that blazed in his eyes as Draco continued to accuse him.

"You could have saved him! You could have just stayed asleep long enough to find out-" The rage that shock through Draco was the same as that of the night before, but with a full night's rest, the amount of energy he had was truly frightening and made everyone in the room step back a little.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled, fear evident in her voice. "I woke him up because I needed him and Ron to go to you. I was afraid. They were the first people I knew of that could help."

"So you did this too?" Draco roared and tried to lunge for Hermione.

Without thinking, Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and pulled him back. The two landed on Harry's bed where Harry, with his wrist still wrapped, struggled to keep a hold on Draco. It took Draco mere minutes to break free, he hadn't been hurt like Harry and had the advantage of being completely physically healthy. Without another word, Draco took off, out of the Hospital Wing and, judging by the sound of a large slam, out of the castle onto the grounds.

Harry jumped from the bed and slipped into his school pants with ease. He then swiftly grabbed his robe and took off after Draco. Hermione, Ron, and Pansy looked as if they too were about to go after the boys (though the shock had held them back long enough to allow Harry to run out before they could say anything), but they were stopped before they could even move.

"Let them go." Dumbledore said solemnly. "They are going to need to talk, alone. I must send off an owl, I will return as soon as I can."

Hermione and Pansy nodded and walked Dumbledore to the the door of the Hospital Wing, leaving Ron and Severus to stand in the middle of the empty room looking utterly confused.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is way longer! (Go me!) I really like this chapter, but I feel that the next one will be much more interesting to read because the plot will really move along. Thank you so much to my BETAs (Drakencoff) and (Crimmie13) for both being so supportive of my writing! I am thinking of starting an email system for those who are interested. If you are, I will send you the preview for the next chapter at least three days (if not weeks) in advance, so either put in you're review that you want to be part of this, or pm me! Thanks for reading! Shaelyn


	3. Half Truths

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: HPDM (mentioned DMBZ) Non-HPB compliant Harry has gone back to Hogwarts for his seventh year along with most of the rest of the student population. His plans to focus only on school and the war are upturned however when Voldemort pushes another student to the brink of suicide and Harry has more deaths to avenge and another person to support.

A/N: I love this chapter, personally. The character dynamic and the plot establishment were so much fun to write! Somethings are going to wrap themselves up and somethings are just beginning. Hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter Three: Half Truths

If it was any other given day, Harry might have been able to catch up with Draco. If it was any other given day, Harry might have been able to rely on his agility to catch up to Draco. But it wasn't any other day and Harry was still too injured to rely on anything but his stamina. He was going to have to calculate the distance that he needed to travel in order to figure out how much energy to put into running. It became obvious that Draco was headed for the Quidditch Pitch and Harry was able to push himself just hard enough to make sure he would make it as far as the Pitch.

Harry made it into the Pitch just moments after Draco. He stopped to catch his breath, hands on his knees, panting. Luckily for him, Draco was in no better shape. They both stood hunched over like that for what seemed like hours. The early morning dew dampened the cuffs of their school pants. The chill of early spring cooled their sweaty bodies and made them shiver. It took longer for them to recover than both would have liked to admit. They were both still emotionaly worn from the night before and still weren't as healed as they had pretended to be, especially Harry. After Harry finally had his breathing at a semi-regular pace, he looked up to catch the blond's gaze.

"I would have saved him if I could have." Harry new instantly that he had made the wrong move.

With in seconds, Draco tackled Harry to the ground. If Harry had seen it coming he might have steadied himself, but he was still too winded to really put up much of a resistance. The two rolled around in the damp field. The dew seeped into their clothing, creating deep grass stains in their already battered robes. It was a struggle for dominance and Draco quickly won. The element of surprise and his unabashed anger one over Harry's need only to defend. Draco threw a few punches at Harry, but the most Harry did was block them. It was obvious that he had no intent of fighting back and Draco took full advantage of that.

"You could have saved him." Draco sobbed as he continued to take out his pain on Harry's chest, arms, back, and any other part of him he could reach. "You could have stopped all this. You could have-"

Draco continued to throw punches, but as his sobs began to build up, Harry found his opening. When Draco was too overcome by tears to really hold his ground any longer, Harry turned the tables on him, pinning him down. Harry was sure not to hurt the blond, but he was also not going to risk being the human punching bag for him any longer. He continued to hover above him, making sure to keep a tight grasp on all of his limbs, until he saw that Draco had gone limp, tired from crying and physically attacking Harry for the second time in under twenty four hours.

With a tired sigh, Harry let go of Draco and fell to his side. The two lay side by side in the grass, letting the warm spring breeze sigh over them and letting all of the events of the past twenty four hours sink in. Harry flinched as Draco made another sudden movement, but this time it was to throw himself into Harry's open arms.

"I'm so sorry." Draco sobbed as he repeated the phrase over and over again. Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's back, trying his best to soothe the distraught Slytherin. He had never been very apt in that area, but for some reason, when it came to Draco, he didn't feel all that awkward. His overwhelming need to see Draco happy again outweighed his slight discomfort around tears.

"It's okay. I understand." Harry wrapped both of his arms around Draco, pulling him closer so he lay half on top of Harry. The Gryffindor winced when Draco pressed against some already forming bruises. "It's okay."

"No it's not. I really meant it this morning. I don't deserves this. I don't understand why you are being so good to me." Draco continued to cry and Harry's heart began to beat faster. Draco didn't know. He hadn't guessed like Blaise thought he might have. Relief flooded through Harry and he felt like he could breath a little easier, though the certainly bruised ribs and the weight of a body lying on his chest didn't really help his literal breathing.

"I told you already, but I'll tell you again if it helps." Harry said as he ran his hands through Draco's hair. He felt Draco's arms tighten and pull their bodies closer together. "I understand what you're going through to some extent. I know that I'm strong enough to take a few beatings here and there. It won't break me, it won't turn me away. Unless you told me to, unless you made it clear that you didn't want me around, I will stay by your side and make sure that you always have someone to support you, no matter what."

The was a silence that fell over them. It was awkward, but it wasn't comfortable. It didn't fit, but it did. Harry continued to hold Draco, allowing the boy to silently cry. He wanted to cry too, but he held back his tears. He needed, _wanted_ to be strong for Draco and that, to him, meant that he couldn't cry. Draco had far more to cry about. Eventually, Draco's tears stopped, or at least fell far and few, and the silence between them started to become comfortable.

Harry realized quickly that he was getting far too used to having Draco in his arms. It felt _too_ right. Harry didn't want Draco to think that he was trying to replace Blaise. And worse yet, Harry didn't want Draco to replace Blaise with him. Harry wasn't a rebound toy, he just wanted to be there to help him in anyway possible, but there were lines that needed to be drawn. He needed Draco to know his true intentions without stating them. That was a conundrum that Harry still hadn't solved, however, and his fears began to return. If Draco found out how he felt, how would he react? Would he demand an explaination? Would turn away from Harry in disgust? Would he use Harry as his rebound toy? Harry was sure that Draco would never use him, if he was in his right mind. But now, after all that had happened, would Draco be strong enough not to take advantage of Harry's love? Panic washed over Harry until it became too much. As Harry tried to pull away however, Draco kept his grip firmly on him.

"Don't go." The words were enough to persuade Harry and he relaxed back into Draco's arms. Draco still wasn't aware of anything, there was still time to think of the perfect things to say and how to act later. Harry didn't have to think about it yet. Draco wasn't asking questions yet, it would be okay until then. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?"

The question threw Harry for a loop. He had just calmed his nerves to the point where he was content with the idea of not running, but Draco had to go and question him. And now he was fighting between really running or just not answering. For a while it seemed like Harry was going for the ladder and simply not answering, but the look on Draco's face, lost and confused, convinced Harry to opened up and show the blond a little more of himself than he had previously known.

"Because I made a promise to Blaise. I promised him that, should anything ever happen to him, I would take care of you. He wanted to know that, just in case anything ever happened to him, at least you would be safe, even if he couldn't be the one keeping you safe."

"Why?" Draco asked as he struggled to keep eye contact with Harry. It was a hard task, however, since Harry kept diverting his eyes to random spots of grass.

"Because he didn't think he was strong enough to-"

"No, I know that." Draco cut him off, the tears resurfacing at the mention of _why_ Blaise stopped fighting. "I meant why are you helping me."

"I told you, I promised Blaise-" Harry tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, he didn't want to sound angry with Draco. And it wasn't that he was angry, he was just afraid of what Draco's digging might unearth.

"No. I'm sure you did. But the real reason? Why did you agree? Why are you helping me." Draco continued to push, as the tears fell a little faster and his eyes dropped. He pulled Harry closer for comfort.

Again Harry fell silent. The words that he was searching for in his mind seemed to delete themselves from his mental dictionary. He was trying to tell Draco a half truth. The whole truth would be too much. Too much, too soon. But as he continued to hunt for the right way to say "Because I'm madly in love with you and while I don't want to and don't intend to take your dead boyfriend's place I would very much love to help you get your life back together so you can meet the real right guy for you (and hopefully that's me) and be happy again" didn't seem quite right. Harry soon found that there was no _right_, _tactful_ way of saying that. So instead, Harry settled for staying silent, pulling Draco into his embrace so the boy was even more on top of him than before.

His head fell on Harry's chest, the prefect distance from Harry's mouth so he could place one, meaningful kiss on the top of the blond mess of hair, lightly littered with dirt and grass. It lasted seconds and it felt even shorter to Harry. The texture of the silky strands under his lips was something Harry wished he could feel all of the time, but he couldn't and that made the the strings on hs heart pull painfully tight.

The slight intake of breath by Draco told Harry that he indeed felt the kiss. Harry instantly regretted the rash action, knowing full well how stupid and forward of a move it was. He hadn't wanted Draco to know of his feelings. He really needed to think more. But instead of pushing away from him or yelling at him as Harry expected, Draco didn't even move. They stayed silent again as Harry fretted and Draco thought.

"I'm not going to push for an answer." Draco said after a time and much thought. "It's not something either of us really want right now, anyways."

Harry noticably sighed and nodded. He knew that he couldn't avoid the converstation forever, but Draco was allowing him time. Time that he really needed to think over his feelings and what he really did intend by helping Draco. He knew it wasn't a selfless act, part of him wished that Draco would fall in love with him because of it. Part of him wished that Draco would use him, but never leave him, never turn to another person for anything else he ever needed. He wanted Draco all to himself and it would be a lie to say that him helping Draco was a completely selfless act. After reflecting on his own selfcentered behavior, Harry turned to face Draco.

"Come on, let's go back, okay?" Harry then stood and helped Draco to his feet.

"They're going to ask-" Draco began suddenly realizing that there was more to the world than the quidditch pitch, himself, Harry, and their pain.

"They wont, Hermione and Pansy know better and Ron and Severus will follow their lead." Harry reasured, needing to believe what he said just as badly.

The two walked slowly back to the castle. Harry's arm was slung comfortably around Draco's shoulder, but he let his arm drop when they approached the doors of the Hospital Wing. Harry gingerly opened the door, not really realizing oh badly he had bruised his arm and just how heavy the old oak was. He immediately regretted leaving his wand on the bed side table. The two entered the vacant Hospital Wing and walked to the small room in the back, past Hermione who stood at the door, and sat together on Draco's bed.

"See I told you they wouldn't say anything." Harry whispered in Draco's ear and the blond cracked a small smile. The smile didn't reach his eyes however and there were still traces of unshed tears waiting to be spilled out.

"I guess you were right." Draco replied, also whispering in Harry's ear. He was close enough to Harry to feel a warm, comforting aura coming from the boy. It felt relaxing, even if he wasn't quite ready to relax yet. It hadn't even been a day, it would take a long time for him to heal enough to really smile again. But if he had his friends with him to help him move on, Draco had a small feeling that he would be okay in the end.

"I'm always right." Harry laughed, this time out loud.

"You wish." Draco said and then fell back into the bed, becoming silent, staring at the ceiling. The small smile that had crept on his features just moments before faded until all that was left was a slight frown and glassy eyes. He looked like a fallen angel, one that had fallen into despair.

* * *

When Hermione and Pansy reentered the room, their eyes fell on a very confused Ron. Severus was sitting in one of the previously abandoned chairs and the three teens seemed to forget that he was even there.

"What's going on?" Ron asked looking from the Gryffindor to the Slytherin confusion written on his face.

"Ron I think Harry should-" Hermione began, but Pansy shook her head looking her Gryffindor friend directly in the eyes.

"Come on, Hermione. Harry will never talk about it and Ron's not blind. He'll figure it out, if he hasn't already." Pansy took a seat on the bed closest to the door and Hermione followed suit.

"Does Harry fancy Draco?" Ron asked and Pansy began to laugh, partially out of amusement and partially to allow the stress of the past twenty-four hours to flow from her veins.

"See? He's not as dense as dense as he looks." Pansy continued to laugh until Hermione's scolding look calmed her. "Sorry. Well fancy might be a light term for Harry's feelings towards Draco."

"No need to be so blunt." Hermione said under her breath, but was drowned out by Ron's low whistle.

"Blimee. Poor Harry." Ron's voice trailed off along with his thoughts. He started to pace back and forth in front of the girls, thinking over the situation his best mate must be in. As he started to think over the events of the past night and then back to Harry's original willingness to help, Ron started to understand all of Harry's motives that he originally couldn't grasp. As the true severity of the situation started to sink in, Ron began to fear not only for Draco's recovery, but for Harry's sanity as well.

"He doesn't want to replace Blaise." Hermione interjected fiercly, her anger clearly showing through her eyes. Her tone of voice was strong and ripped Ron from his thoughts. He stopped pacing to watch the two girls closely.

"No one said that." Pansy reassured and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione slumped against Pansy as silent tears fell down from her open eyes.

When he saw the tears in Hermione's eyes, Ron's thoughts of protecting Harry and Draco fled momentarily and were replaced by his hatred of seeing Hermione cry. He immediately sat behind Hermione and placed a hand awkwardly on her back. He could never really comfort her, or any crying girl for that matter, but Hermione and, more recently Pansy, were two girls that he would go to the ends of the Earth to protect. He would do anything in his power to keep them from feeling grief.

"He just wants Draco to be happy." Hermione whispered after a time, but all of the occupants of the room could hear her. As she went to wiped the tears off of her face, Ron brushed her hand aside and ran his thumb under her eyes.

"We all want Draco's happiness, 'Mione. And we're all going to help him find that." Ron moved in closer to both girls, wrapping his arms around both.

"But for Harry it's different. For Harry it's going to be so much harder than for you or me." Hermione spoke quietly and it broke Ron's heart to see her so upset. When his eyes met Pansy's, Ron could tell that she was just as upset over Hermione's frail and helpless demeanor as he was. It wasn't time for jokes or awkward hugs anymore, Ron suddenly realized. He was going to have to really be serious, and open up a part of him that he was even too afraid to acknowledge. He was going to have to grow up and be the man who could protect his friends and those that he loved.

"We'll all make it through this, even Harry. Draco has all of us to support him, not just Harry. Out of all of us, they are the two that deserve happiness the most and we're going to help them find their happiness. We all will get it because that's what we're fighthing for. We're fighting for the ability for all of us to breathe the fresh air again. We're fighting so we can be in the arms of our family and friends and know that we're safe there. We're fighting for every single person who's died and for every single person who misses those who have passed. This war is testing all of us, but as long as we have each other, we'll get through this. This is a huge blow, but we'll see it through."

"Ron." Hermione whispered. "When did you become so mature?"

"Death." Ron breathed and closed his eyes. "Death and war. You can only take so much as a person, a human, before you can't take ignorance or comedic relief any more. We all have to grow up at some point."

"Is it for the better?" Pansy asked suddenly.

"I don't know." The far away look on his face was very unsettling and both girls had to look away. "Right now all I do know is we have to put out grieving on the side and look after Draco-" And after a pause Ron added, "and Harry."

"When will the time come for us to just be kids again? I think we could all use the relief from time to time." Hermione added looking very unsure of herself. Ron and Pansy couldn't help but laugh. They had never really seen such on expression on the know-it-all's pretty face and that in itself was enough to make them laugh and lighten the mood.

"Don't look for it, it will find us." Pansy said and squeezed Hermione closer to herself.

Hermione dried her tears and Pansy preformed a spell to hide her bloodshot eyes. She stood, separating herself from the support of her friends, and walked to the doorway. Ron and Pansy stood as well, joining Hermione in her silence, prefering to stand by the window, however.

When Harry and Draco returned, both boys looked winded, and Harry looked a little beat up. Their robes were covered in grass stains and their hair was tussled and had dirt clinging to it. The three teens standing awkwardly waited to see what action the boys would take. When neither boy took notice to the other occupants in the room and didn't speak, Hermione, Pansy, and Ron took their cue and acted as if nothing had happened. The three were each equally stunned, however, when the two boys proceeded to Draco's bed without a word and began whispering to each other.

While the words that were spoken between the two boys couldn't be heard, they couldn't help but notice the slight smile that graced Draco's lips. It gave them each hope that what they had spoken about would come true. Slowly they would all heal. And with their help Draco- and Harry- would come out better men with more experience and more reason to fight and win the war.

Harry's sudden declaration of always being right made Hermione snort without her meaning too, but the two boys sitting on the bed hardly seemed to notice, though Ron and Pansy held slight amusement in their eyes. The slight ease that fell over the room was cut short, however, when a loud noise from the door of the Hospital Wing announced the Headmaster's arrival.

"Poppy, are the boys back?" The Headmaster's voice was urgent and strained.

"Of course, Headmaster. Is there a problem?" Madame Pomfrey was hardly capable of keeping the panic from her voice.

"Please Poppy, just see to it that they are both healed. I must speak to them, but I'd rather them be comfortable and at some form of ease. There is an immediate problem, though I would hope not to alarm them more then necessary."

"Well Headmaster, I'm sure they are very well alarmed now, they are no doubt able to hear you quite clearly through the open door." Poppy huffed as she began to gather potions to take with her into the room.

"I'm sure they are." Dumbledore nodded solemnly as he followed the Medi-witch into Draco's room.

"Well then, now that all the hustle and bustle is done with-." Madame Pomfrey said as she whisked around the quiet room. All eyes fell on the tall wizard in the doorway, but she chose to ignore everything but the task at hand. She waved her wand over Harry, muttering a complexed charm. "There, all of your bruises are gone. Now where was I? Oh yes." Madame Pomfrey then turned to Draco, ignoring Harry and his _mysterious_ bruises. "Well then, Mr. Malfoy, you are all healed and I have no need to keep you here. If you would like to, you are free to go."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Draco nodded his head, but didn't move, his eyes were still locked on to those of the Headmaster.

"Of course, if you don't want to stay in your dorms, you are more than welcome to stay here." Madame Pomfrey added hastily. It was obvious that she didn't want to upset Draco, but she also didn't want to have an extra person in the Hospital Wing if there didn't need to be one. On top of her own internal battle, which she seemed to be losing, Madame Pomfrey was trying very hard to ignore the building tension in the room.

"Draco, why don't we arrange for you to stay in my private quarters?" Severus asked suddenly and all eyes fell on him. He too seemed suspicious of the overheard conversation, but was more concerned with his Godson's well being.

"Well I don't see why not." Dumbledore nodded more to himself than to Severus. "The boy will be in a safe environment, and I meant to make sure security, especially around these young adults," Dumbledore motioned to the five students in the room, "was heightened. I can see to it that the house elves gather Mr. Malfoy's belongings immediately."

"Thank you, Sir." Severus nodded and stood from his chair.

"And as for the four of you," Dumbledore turned to each student in turn, "I would think it wise that none of you go roaming around the halls at night, unless you are with a teacher, or the four of you are together. I know that you are all very strong and very smart, but I don't think it wise to underestimate the Dark Lord, either."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione spoke up for the four, though all acknowledged his request. "What's wrong Professor? You know that we all heard you talking to Madame Pomfrey."

"We ll then, I am going to make some arrangements to speak with the Minister of Magic and also with a few other Headmasters of our neighboring schools." Dumbledore ignored Hermione's question completely and turned to Severus instead. "I would hate to ask this of you Professor, but we will need someone to talk to-"

"I understand, Sir, but you must understand that it will be difficult for me to talk to anyone, especially after-"

"I know, that is why you are a potions and occulumency master, correct?" Dumbledore winked and then turned to leave. "I will leave you to the move, do be more careful about leaving the grounds as well, we wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone."

"Professor please-" Hermione started again. She was granted with Dumbledore's attention this time, but he still avoided the question.

"In due time, Ms Granger, there is no need to have this conversation now." Dumbledore turned to leave, but was again stopped by Hermione's protests.

"And when will that be, Professor?" The aggravated witch demanded, forgetting her place all together.

"Before the sky turns green once more." Dumbledore said solemnly and then made his exit.

"Before the sky turns green? What in the world-?" Pansy began to ask, but Harry and Hermione cut her off.

"Before someone else dies." Hermione locked eyes with Harry and they shared grave expressions.

"Enough." Severus said as he walked to Draco's side. "Come, we can talk more in my private quarters."

"Are you sure you're okay with us being there as well?" Pansy asked and Severus gave the girl a harassed look.

"It is not as if I have a choice." Severus' tone was even and it was clear that the stress of the situation was weighing on him as well.

Pansy nodded and followed her head of house as he wrapped a secure arm around Draco and led him to the exit of the Hospital Wing. The rest of the group followed as well, though Harry lagged behind, feeling lost without Draco by his side. He was becoming too attached to quickly. This was going to be more painful for himself than Harry thought, but with one look to Draco's retreating form, Harry steeled his resolve. He would have to make it through his own personal pains to heal Draco's, he had to.

"Oh good, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey called to the lone Gryffindor. Her arms were ladened with bottles of potions which she promptly handed to Harry. "These are for Draco incase he should need them, though I have no doubt that Professor Snape must have his own stock."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Harry said as he juggled the many different sized and shaped bottles.

"Do try to be careful Mr. Potter. Try not to make any rash decisions, it wouldn't do to have you in here more than necessary." The older women looked quite worried and her motherly manner made Harry smile slightly.

"I can't promise that, Madame. I am a Gryffindor, after all." Harry tried to act as if the reasons for him spending most of his schooling in the Hospital Wing were normal, but his calm demeanor didn't fool the matron.

"Well, yes, that you are." Madame Pomfrey sighed, a sad smile on her face. " At least try, Mr. Potter."

"I will do my best." Harry nodded, wanting to keep to his word. He felt bad for all of the times the older woman must have put all of her time and energy into healing the many wounds that he had accumulated over the years.

"Well that is as much as I can ask for." Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. It was a small gesture of affection, but it warmed Harry even so.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." Harry said genuinely and the matron was nearly brought to tears.

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

Harry parted from the Medi-witch with renewed vigor running through his heart. Even in times where it felt like there was no longer a hope, even in times where it seemed that there was no way to win against Voldemort, there was always a small ray of light to guide him back to where he needed to be. This war had just become even more personal to Harry than it had been already, and Harry was slowly beginning to realize just how much he had on the line. He began to understand just how much harder he would have to try to end the war, and soon. Voldemort would not have yet realized it, but he had just give Harry even more motivation to end the war that he hadn't even seen start. This event, that clouded his heart and his mind with sorrow and anger, would have to be used to fuel him and see him through to the end of the war.

The walk to Severus' private quarters was short. Even with his conversation with Madame Pomfrey, Harry was able to easily catch up with the group. Ron and Hermione were talking quietly amongst themselves while Pansy and Severus seemed to be having a conversation that Draco was unaware of. Harry fell in next to Hermione, who gave him a questioning look until she saw the potions in his arms.

"All I meant was that this shouldn't set us back. We need to continue researching, we need to continue to prepare for the battle." Hermione whispered earnestly, resuming her heated debate with Ron.

"Can't it wait? It hasn't even been a day yet, why can't the research wait, just a few days?" Ron demanded, being careful to keep his voice low. His glance flickered up to Draco's back momentarily to see if any of the three Slytherins had heard them.

"All I mean is that we can't let our grief keep us from ending this war." Hermione bit back. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with Ron and was starting to lose her control.

"Well go on and tell that to Draco, I'm sure he'll understand." Ron responded, mirroring Hermione's agitated tone. He too was about to start shouting, something Harry severely doubted would result in anything good. Without much thought, Harry physically stepped in between the two, startling his friends, accomplishing in gaining both of their attentions.

"You're both right." Harry cut in finally, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the angered faces of his friends. "We can't let this cloud our judgement and stop our hard work. But equally we should at least wait until after the funeral. While I think it is a good idea to focus all of our negative energy into ending this war, at least let's be respectful towards Draco and Blaise and wait until after the ceremony to throw ourselves head first into research."

While both Ron and Hermione still looked agitated, Harry was happy to see that they had gotten his point and had, somewhat, agreed. Neither continued to argue, remaining silent to reflect on their own thoughts and on what Harry had said.

While Harry was enjoying the brief pause in the argument, he noticed that the group ahead was coming to a stop in front of a tapestry. It was then that Harry realized that they had come to a hallway that seemed mostly empty with exception to the paintings on the walls and the single door across the hall of the tapestry. Harry quickly remembered the hallway as the one in which he had once traveled often in order to serve detention in Professor Snape's office. While Harry never recalled paying attention to the tapestry before, it was obvious that the plain, faded tapestry was the entrance to Severus' private rooms.

With what looked to be an extremely complicated wand stroke, the tapestry rolled up, revealing a very ornate door. The wood was painted green and the hinges were made of what seemed to be pure silver. The door handle was silver, shaped to look like a snake.

"Pansy, will you show Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger in? Mr. Potter, you may follow me into my office so I may stock these potions away." Severus then unlocked his office and Harry quickly followed.

By the time Harry made it into Professor Snape's office the man was making quick business of rearranging the shelves in his glass cabinet. Harry stood beside him, quietly handing him a single bottle at a time, allowing for pauses in between in which Professor Snape would study each potion, either making a small noise of approval or looking disconcerted at its presence.

"Is this the last bottle, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked, not taking his eyes from the strange pink potion in question.

"Yes, Professor." Harry spoke for the first time since entering the office.

"Good." Severus continued to inspect the bottle and then placed it on the shelf besides a light blue potion. "Mr. Potter I have no doubt that you wish to visit Draco during his stay in my residence."

"I would hope to, of course, Sir." Harry said without hesitation.

It was no secret to Harry that Severus was Draco's Godfather. When Harry's warning saved Blaise's life two and a half months ago, the knowledge that it was Harry's dream that had saved the boy was not remise on the Professor. While this did not lighten his dour outlook on Harry in general, he did grudgingly come to realize that Harry's presence could no longer simply invoke his rage. Not that Harry still wasn't the bumbling idiot in potions that he ever was. His almost incessantly frequent mistakes in class were enough excuse for Severus to dock as many points as he pleased. While Severus continued to punish Harry for his stupidity, however, he had stopped torturing the boy for merely existing. Through his close connections to Draco, Severus found himself again in debt to a Potter.

"I know I will most likely regret this," Severus breathed out a sigh of annoyance, "I will give you permission to visit Draco as often as you wish, as long as he too expresses the wish to see you."

Harry was stunned to the spot. He hadn't even thought that Snape would allow him to see Draco other than when he should be visiting with Hermione, Ron, and Pansy in toe. The thought of being able to visit Draco whenever he chose to hadn't even crossed his mind. Harry had honestly been resigned to the thought that his chances of spending time with the blond had disappeared when they had left the Hospital Wing.

"I hope you do not think that this decision is in anyway a reflection on my opinion towards you. That has not changed, Mr. Potter." The black eyes seemed to penetrate through Harry, searching for any sign of rebellious defiance, though he found none.

"I wouldn't have expected it to, Sir." Harry responded with a lack of emotion.

"You are the only person he responds to. If you can make him happy again, I will have to learn how not to want to kill you on sight when you are in my quarters." Severus spoke directly with conviction.

"The sentiment is comforting, Professor." Harry responded, this time with a bit of cheek. "Though I'm glad to know that when it comes to the matter of Draco, we share the same views."

"And what views would those be?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

"We both want him to be happy, at any cost. And we both know that we must act at least mostly civil in order to make things easier for Draco." Harry never broke his gaze from Severus'.

The defiant look was ever present in his eyes, but unlike the rebellious boy that Severus was so used to seeing, the shadow of a mature man shown through. Severus had in no way gained respect for the boy, but he was at least given the comfort that the next few months (for he was sure that Draco would be with him for at least that long) would be _slightly_ more bearable than he previously assumed.

"Civil." Severus said gravely then turned to leave the room.

Harry chose not to respond and merely followed his Professor from the office and across the hall. Being silent would most likely be the smartest move since the last thing Harry needed to do would be to open his big mouth and destroy the semi-truce he had just created.

Severus seemed to take Harry's silence as step in maturity and also chose not to push the boy. If he was finally starting to understand that there were times to fight and times to accept the fate that has been assigned to you, Severus wasn't going to be the one to make him revert back to the insolent child he was just months ago. Then he would have to deal with that child for the next few months and Severus was not known for his patience.

When Harry entered Severus' private quarters, he was immediately pulled into the guest room by Pansy. He hardly had the time to see any of his Professor's private life except for a leather chair by a fire place and a wall lined in books. Half of Harry was surprised that Hermione wasn't standing in front of the shelves in awe.

"Harry, thank god. He's not responding to anyone. Can you talk to him, please? He's starting to scare me."

"Of course." Harry wrapped a friendly arm around her.

When Harry entered Draco's room, his eyes instantly fell on the figure lying in the fetal position under the covers, on the four poster bed. Harry went to him instantly, sitting on the bed next to Hermione who was watching the boy with worry in her eyes.

"He's just been silent since the Hospital Wing." Hermione told Harry who placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. The boy tried to twitch away from his touch, but when he turned and met Harry's eyes he visibly relaxed.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked Draco softly. The boy shook his head and curled into himself even more. "Do you want us to leave?" Harry again asked softly and again Draco shook his head.

Harry looked up to find Ron and Pansy talking quietly in the sitting room. Hermione stood and joined them, every so often they would look up at Harry and Draco, helplessness evident in their body language. Harry was about to stand and ask them what was going on, but as soon as he began to rise, a pale hand slid out from under the covers and pulled Harry back to the bed.

"Don't go." Draco was crying silently, his grip lax around Harry's wrist.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Harry reassured and sat back down, his back against the headboard. His arm fell loosely around the thin shoulders of his silent companion while his other hand drew light circles on the boy's arm.

"Do you promise?" Draco asked quietly after moments of silence had already past. The quiet voice startled Harry and he was caught speechless for a moment.

"Yes. I promise." Harry slid his body down until he was at head level with Draco. He pulled the boy closer to him, slowly allowing him to pull away if he chose to. He didn't.

While Harry and Draco continued to bask in the silence and comfort of the other, Severus was watching the private exchange from the doorway. He knew that he should have felt guilt about his intrusion, but he was able to justify his actions by the thought that he was only looking out for Draco's well being. Severus hated to admit it, even to himself, that thus far Harry was holding to his word. He was allowing Draco to stop his every move and thus far Draco wasn't fighting him. But Severus reminded himself that he shouldn't jump too far ahead. There was still plenty of time for Harry to screw up. The spiteful part of him wanted Harry to mess up so he could have a reason to restrict his visits to Draco, but seeing Draco calm in Harry's presence made the professor return to his rational mind set. He left his thoughts behind, storing them in the safe place in the back of his mind. He continued to watch the two in their silence. It was then that Harry seemed to speak again, though about what only Draco knew. Again the small voice of guilt in Severus spoke out and he chose not to listen this time, turning around to give the boys some semblance of privacy.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked Draco suddenly. He had been thinking to himself when he noticed just how hungry he had become. None of them had eaten anything all day and it was nearing mid day.

"Not really." Draco mumbled. It was then that Harry noticed that he had been starting to fall asleep.

"Alright. Would you mind if I leave to get something to eat? I'll bring in something small for you, in case you get hungry." Harry offered.

"Tea would be nice." Draco replied. Harry slowly, gingerly slid his tired body from the warm bed to leave Draco to nap.

"Is it possible to get some food and tea for Draco?" Harry asked Severus, who was still standing near the door. Harry chose to ignore his professor's obvious trespassing on his and Draco's private encounter.

"Of course." Severus nodded and called for a house elf.

After everyone had placed their orders with the house elf, Harry returned to Draco's side. The boy was asleep, though he tossed and turned, looking quite uncomfortable. When he began to cry out suddenly, Harry shook him gently.

"Don't kill him, please don't-" Draco cried as his eyes flew open and they locked with Harry's.

"You were dreaming, Draco." Harry tried to calm him, but Draco wouldn't be solaced.

"If it had been a dream, it would be Blaise here, not you." Draco sobbed as he curled into himself. This time, when Harry tried to reach out to him, Draco flinched away, crying Blaise's name over and over again.

"Let me, Mr. Potter." Severus entered the room with Draco's cup of tea.

"Yes, Sir." Harry nodded solemnly and left the room in search of the lunch he no longer felt he could stomach.

Harry found Hermione, Ron, and Pansy sitting together in the small room Harry would have called a dining room if it weren't for the multiple potions in mid-brew. Harry took a seat in the nearest empty chair and started to halfheartedly eat his sandwich.

"How is he?" Pansy asked after the silence became unbearable.

"Professor Snape is consoling him now. He won't respond to me." Harry responded tiredly.

"You can't be down on yourself, Mate." Ron said trying to comfort Harry. "He's Draco's Godfather. It would be like you wanting to talk to Sirius." Ron said, only noticing after that he had struck a nerve. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"No, you're right." Harry nodded as he continued to eat. No one tried to talk afterwards and the four friends ate in silence.

* * *

"I brought you Japanese Green tea, you're favorite." Severus said as he placed the cup on Draco's bedside table. He then took a seat on the bed.

"Thank you." Draco whispered as he turned to face his Godfather. "Not even Father knew that it always cheered me up."

"You're father is a self-centered bastard who never deserved you as his son." Severus spoke with surety and conviction.

"I'm not so sure about that." Draco sighed and lay flat on his back."I think it fits rather well."

"Don't talk like that, Draco. You are so much better than that man. You are so much more than Lucius could ever even hope to be." Severus looked down at his Godson making sure that he understood that he was nothing like that man.

"You're my Godfather, I think you're a bit biased about this situation." Draco said trying to sound sarcastic but his pain and tears were hard to cover and he found himself crying all over again.

"Yes but Lucius is your father, if anything he should be the one comforting you, not me." Severus tried to reason gravely to no avail.

"No, he tried to kill Blaise." And then realization suddenly hit Draco. "He could have been the one to take over Blaise's body." Panic started to set in as Draco started to cry harder in disbelief.

"Sh. Let's not talk anymore." Severus pulled Draco into a hug as he allowed him to cry. When Draco's tears began to subside until only the occasional hiccups were left, Severus handed him the tea, kept hot thanks to a heating charm. Draco took the cup slowly to his lips, sipping the tea, occasionally lowering the cup to look up into his Godfather's eyes.

When Draco was calm enough to speak again, he set his cup down next to the bed and turned to face Severus.

"I want to be able to sleep without being afraid of my dreams." Draco said quietly, knowing full well that Severus would most likely refuse his request.

"The Draught of Dreamless Sleep is highly addictive, Draco." Severs cautioned, but did not completely refuse to give it to him.

"I know, Sev, but you will be administrating it, you can stop me before it gets to that point." Draco pleaded.

"Alright, but just this once, for now." Severus stood and left the room. When he returned he held a small eight ounce vile of the the translucent liquid. "This will last for eight hours, I suggest that if you don't intend on sleeping for eight hours now, you only drink part of it and save the rest for tonight." Severus warned as he handed the vile to Draco.

"Thank you, Sev." Draco looked up to his Godfather, placing the vile on the bed besides himself. Severus leaned in and pulled Draco into a tight hug.

"You know you are like a son to me. I would do anything to protect you." Severus whispered fiercely in Draco's ear.

"I know." Draco placed a kiss on Severus' cheek in thanks.

"Get some rest." Severus said as he pulled away from Draco, not addressing Draco's show of affection, but accepting it by not doing so.

"I will." Draco nodded as he downed half the vile. He watched as Severus spelled out all the candles and closed the door behind him. The last thing Draco thought before falling into his dreamless sleep was just how much he appreciated Severus' love.

* * *

A/N: Aw, I love nice Snape! This chapter was fun to write because of the change of scenery! (and because of the character dynamics being built.) Thanks so much to my BETA (and boyfriend) Crimmie13 for putting up with me doing nothing but writing! I have no idea who would put up with me to the extent that he does! Please review! Shaelyn


End file.
